Llámame Yami
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: (Adaptación) Si Atem hubiera ganado el duelo ceremonial contra Yugi. Tiene lugar en la temporada 5. AU. la historia original es de: BrightSakura.


Yop: bueno esto es una traduccsion, para ser honestos es la primera vez que ago una, asi que se aseptan tomates y criticas reforzadoras.

ks: algunas cosas fueron cambiadas para que tuviera sentido en español, pero la mayoria se quedo igual.

yop: el credito al autor original esta abajo.

Ks: y nada de esto nos pertenese, ni los personajes, ni la historia.

* * *

-Llámame Yami-

Por desgracia para él. Afortunadamente para ellos. Yami Yugi, ahora conocido por Atem gano el duelo ceremonial contra su compañero. Eso significaba que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de volver a la otra vida por mucho tiempo. "lo siento compañero, pero parece que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar la derrota". Dijo el joven faraón.

Anzu ligeramente sonrió –tratando de mantener su excitación. Secretamente se alegraba de que Atem fuese capaz de quedarse y tener una vida propia- pero ella no sabía si Yugi sentía lo mismo. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que Yugi estaba totalmente de pie y mirando hacia arriba, con la sonrisa mas grande que había visto nunca.

"¿R realmente?" Pregunto Yugi, "T-tu realmente puedes quedarte?"

Atem sonrió ligeramente, "realmente".

Lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Yugi, quien rápidamente corrió con los brazos bien abiertos asía su compañero. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando Yugi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Atem, sin dejar de llorar lágrimas de alegría. Kaiba se burlo, señalando a Mokuba a seguirlo, "parece que todo fue hecho en vano. Yugi, no has cambiado ¿verdad? Y tú," Kaiba señalo a Atem, "parece que usted y yo no hemos terminado aun. Quiero la revancha y esta vez YO VOY A GANAR". Kaiba hablo con voz amenazadora.

"Vamos Mokuba. Vamos a esperar al perro perdido y los otros."

Sabiendo a que se refería Kaiba, Jounouchi se enojo: "¡yo no soy un perro perdido!, te recuerdo que eh ganado varios torneos, eso es bastante impresionante ¿no?".

"¿no abras querido decir UN torneo? Para el registro, la única manera que usted gano fue por la ayuda y consejos de Yugi. Un perdedor es un perdedor y eso nunca va a cambiar" respondió Kaiba.

Atem vio a Yugi, "Vamos, compañero".

Yugi asintió entusiasmadamente con la cabeza, "¡está bien! Vamos chicos." Con sus ojos carmesí, Atem vio a su amigo con fascinación – seguramente se había convertido en el hombre joven que siempre había querido ser. Eso vino a recordarle cuando conoció a Yugi, un joven humilde que nunca se molesto por ponerse de pie por si mismo. Yugi siempre había querido seguir sus pasos y convertirse en un líder digno. Para ambos, Atem dio fuerza a Yugi y Yugi le dio a Atem la compasión.

"¡Hey! Ustedes perdedores ¿aun no están listos?"Llamo Kaiba, "se acabo el duelo, volvamos a Japón, tango una compañía que atender."

"Hermano, no tienes que apresurarlos." Dijo Mokuba.

"Bien entonces vamos a dejarlos atrás. Vamos Mokuba."

"¡un segundo! Que estamos llegando ¡bastardo impaciente!" exclamo Jounouchi.

El equipo siguió a los hermanos Kaiba, fuera de la cueva y en las arenadas llanuras de Egipto. "el barco está cerca de una milla de distancia- espero que tengas suerte de tomarlo si no morirás de calor ¿entendiste perro?" Kaiba exclamo, refiriéndose de nuevo a Jounouchi.

"¡Jodete Kaiba!. Estaré en la nave incluso antes de que tu llegues a ella." Exclamo Jounochi.

"Tch, buena suerte con eso. Si eres tan inteligente, entonces dime la dirección en la que esta" cuestiono Kaiba.

Jounouchi se detuvo ante la súbita pregunta, y miro a Honda y Anzu con la esperanza de que ellos sepan la dirección, "…"

"¡No me mires! ¡Yo no sé en que dirección es!" Exclamo Honda.

Cuando Kaiba noto el silencio de Jounouchi, sonrió: "Mira es mejor que me sigas y trata de no quedarte tan atrás".

Honda puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Jounouchi, "hey, no hablar mal de él si nos está llevando de vuelta a Japón. Podemos volver a odiarlo cuando volvamos ¿de acuerdo?" le susurro.

"si, si, lo que sea. Eso todavía no quita el hecho de que es un idiota total…" Respondió Jounouchi Frustrado.

Después de eso, finalmente llegaron a la nave, el sol se estaba poniendo, iluminando el cielo en colores naranja, rosa y morado –todo mezclado en el horizonte. Aunque Egipto estaba caliente y abandonado, la luz del atardecer se llevo todas las incomodidades. "bueno chicos, si tienen hambre, conseguir algo de comer y luego a la cama, ¡tenemos un largo dia mañana!" Grito Mokuba.

Ante esto, Jounochi salto de emoción: "¡finalmente, algo de comida!"y paso corriendo por el lado de Mokuba en el barco, olvidando el hecho de que kaiba era el dueño del mismo. Anzu se seco el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, "caray, no puede detenerse ¿verdad?"

"¿hasta ahora te das cuenta anzu?" Honda comento.

Como Atem y Yugi entraron en su habitación, Yugi no pudo evitar romper el silencio. "Otro yo-quiero decir Atem, um ¿Qué edad tienes? Físicamente quiero decir…"

Atem fue sorprendido por la repentina pregunta. Era la primera vez que hablaban en pocas horas. En todo caso, Atem estaba esperando que él iba a ser el que iniciara la conversación. Después de la pregunta de Yugi, se debatía sobre contarle a su compañero o no. ¿Cambiaria el modo de verlo si Yugi se enterara que él era más joven que él, cuando sacrifico su vida por el rompecabezas? El sabía que no podía mantener ese secreto para siempre –después de todo, el no iba a ir a la otra vida en un corto plazo, ".. Físicamente tengo 15. Yugi." Fue la respuesta de Atem.

Los ojos de Yugi se enchansaron en la incredulidad, lo último que esperaba era que el chico fuese un año más joven que él. Esperaba que el ex faraón fuese a ser por lo menos 18 o 20. "d-de modo que significa que ¡puedes asistir a la escuela conmigo!" Exclamo Yugi.

"¿escuela?"

"si, el lugar donde Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi y yo vamos todos los días para aprender. Tu sabes ¿ese gran edificio con los escritorios en el interior?, ¡esa es la escuela!, parece que vas a ir a la preparatoria domino conmigo." Explico yugi.

"escuela ¿eh? Parece nuevo. ¿Qué aprendes allí?"

"bueno, por lo general aprendemos cosas como las matemáticas, historia, lectura, o lo que sea."

Atem asintió en señal de aprobación. Si él iba a tener una nueva vida, el podría utilizarla en su provecho y aprender más acerca de los tiempos modernos. No paso mucho tiempo después de que Yugi hizo la declaración acerca de la escuela cuando Atem se dio cuenta de sus apariencias similares. "yugi, si he de asistir a tu escuela, ¿Qué pasara si alguien me confunde contigo?".

Yugi nunca dio el hecho de que tanto él como Atem tenían un pensamiento similar. Es cierto que si él se inscribía al azar en su escuela, habría un poco de sospecha acerca de por qué se ven tan parecidos. No podían decirle a la escuela que Atem era un antiguo faraón egipcio que da la casualidad es la encarnación anterior de Yugi – si iban a estar en el mismo lugar, se podría pensar que serian miembros de la familia. Aunque, debido a ese pensamiento, Yugi tenía un plan –después de todo, el siempre había querido tener un hermano.

"Atem, ¿Por qué no decir que eres mi hermano? Estabas viviendo lejos por un tiempo y decidiste volver. Tendría sentido, "¿no es así?"Explico Yugi.

Atem tuvo que admitir que esa una excelente idea de tenerlo como su propio hermano, ahora que estaban tan cerca, y parecían tan iguales. Estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta de Yugi de ser su hermano. Para los dos parecía que se estaban reintroduciendo a sí mismos; Atem diciendo a Yugi su edad real, y Yugi contándole de su Familia. A lo largo de sus días juntos en duelo, ninguno de ellos realmente presto atención a los demás y sin embargo, realmente parecían hermanos.

Atem quería empezar una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad para el vivir y explorar el futuro como siempre quiso. Pensó acerca de tener un nuevo nombre. El nombre del ex faraón era egipcio y considerando su encarnación era japonés, solo tenía sentido tener un nombre similar. Pero sin embargo, él quería algo que le conviene, algo que se relacione con su personalidad.

_'Yami' _

Yami. Conocía ese nombre. Significa "oscuro" ¿no es cierto?. Eso vino a recordarle cuando conocía o Yugi después de que en rompecabezas fuera resuelto y su espíritu liberado.

_'Yami'_

"_¿solo entregar el dinero? Que aburrido. ¿Por qué no jugamos un juego? Pero no cualquier juego… un YAMI NO GAME" (juego de sombras)_

Esa fue la primera vez que fue capaz de ver el mundo de nuevo después de 3.000 años. Aun podía recordar el olor fresco del aire, cuando se escapo de su antigua prisión.

_Yami no Game… _

Juegos de la sombra, fueron los únicos tipos de juegos además del duelo de monstruos que Atem siempre había jugado. Ya que en el antiguo Egipto, las usava contra los criminales condenados a despojarlos de las mentiras que estaban diciendo, probando lo que iban a hacer para ganar los partidos que el creo. Si fueran a ser culpable el castigo que les esperaba siempre.

_Un juego de la sombra revela el verdadero carácter de una persona… _

Sin embargo, Atem ya no era como ese personaje oscuro que solía ser. Sin embargo, él quería que su nombre fuera Yami. Él lo usaría como un recordatorio del tiempo que él y Yugi se encontraron por primera vez, la primera vez que fue capaz de ser libre. Voltio a ver a Yugi y hablo, "Yugi"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"…Llámame Yami".

Historia original de: BrightSakura.


End file.
